I'm Sorry, My Queen
by Paradoxkay
Summary: Cardverse, Sweet Devil AU, and Omegaverse. Arthur attempts to conceive an heir to the Kingdom of Spades, but ended up accidentally selling his soul to a demon. Alfred is willing to do anything for his queen to live again.


p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;"Chapter 1/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" The bells chimed as the citizens throughout the Kingdom of Spades danced merrily and drank heavily. The king and queen had been married for a year, and the kingdom had prospered during their reign. Of course, this was worth celebrating. The cheers of the commoners could be heard from inside the castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKing Alfred beamed at his queen that sat at his side during the ball. Queen Arthur did even glace at him. He was more occupied with unwrapping the multitudes of presents from citizens and other kingdoms alike. Arthur carefully opened the package in front of him. He reached in to feel something small and soft. He lifted it out the box to find that it was a pastel newborn's onesie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The queen grumbled, "I'm not even pregnant yet." It was just yet another reminder he was still without child./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred noticed the slight frown on his queen's face. That was not acceptable. It was their anniversary after all. He stood from the throne and took Arthur's hand into his own, gracing it with a kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""My Queen, will you have me for this dance?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur sighed while blushing, "You romantic git."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred grinned slightly, "Anything to make my Queen happy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur stood up from his throne while straightening his clothes, "I guess the presents can wait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred swept Arthur onto the dancefloor as the music played a soft melody. The nobles noticed when the king and queen entered and seemed to copy the dance that they were doing. They danced for many songs, but this could not last for the whole night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur's lower abdomen felt as though it was being squeezed. Was this cramps? Whatever it was, he felt as though he would faint. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Dear, I don't think I can continue." He gasped, glancing up at his husband./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred's brow furrowed, "What's wrong? Are you going into heat? Do you need water?" His alpha instincts were kicking in. He couldn't help his worry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No, no", the queen waved his hand, "I simply don't feel good. I need to sit down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred did not delay picking up his queen to sit him down in the throne. He turned to his jack who was standing by the king's throne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yao, can you please fetch the queen some water." He looked back at his queen, brushing some hair to the side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Yes, sire." The jack did as the king commanded and returned with a glass of water./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Thank you, Yao," Alfred took the glass and handed it to Arthur, but it slipped from his hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The glass shattered into many pieces on the floor. The queen's eyes rolled back and went limp in his seat. The king lifted his hand from the queen's leg to find blood all over it. He looked around to find that it was not from the broken glass. Instead, it soaked the queen's royal blue pants. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The king put his dry hand on Arthur's cheek as all the color drained from his body. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""My Queen! Yao! cancel the ball! Clear everyone out!" He shrieked./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred paced outside of the royal suite waiting for news of the queen. Anything could have happened. Why was it taking the doctor so long? He just wanted to know what was wrong with Arthur. He wanted to be there with him, but he was sent outside. Suddenly, the door creaked open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""My king." The doctor bowed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No formalities, just tell me what's wrong with my husband." Alfred's voice squeaked anxiously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The doctor coughed while standing straight, "Well, the queen was with child, but now it is gone. There were many complications. I'm afraid he won't make it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred stood there astounded for a moment to process it all. A child? Complications? He tried to gulp, but his throat was tied into knots. His heart pounded in his chest as the adrenaline hit his veins. He pushed the doctor the side and ran to the queen's side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur's dull, tired eyes lifted to meet Alfred's, "Hello dear." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred's knees collapsed under him as he began to sob. He covered his eyes with his hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I should've known. I should've seen it before it happened."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Don't be a git, there was no way you would've known." Arthur said as he pet his King's hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""B-but…" Alfred's lip trembled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No buts," The queen paused and looked away before continuing, "Alfred, I have to tell you something before I die."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What? Don't say that! You're not goi..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Arthur put a finger to Alfred's lips, "I found out that it was difficult for me to have a child, so I summoned a spirit to help. I was tricked into signing a contract with a demon. It didn't go as planned."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alfred tilted his head as though he were a confused puppy, "What does that mean for you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The queen rolled his eyes, "It means that I sold my soul to hell to conceive a child. I didn't carry the child to term, but I will go to hell because of the deal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No-no. It can't be- I mean you were baptized." The king stuttered, petting Arthur's hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""That doesn't matter. A deal is a deal." The queen looked down at his King's hand on his own./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No! I will not have it!" Alfred growled, standing up roughly, "They will not have my queen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tears began to stream from Arthur's eyes, "Enough, Alfred! Don't grieve me while I'm still here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The king rubbed his eyes and sighed, "You're right, I will do as you wish."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The last hours passed somewhat peacefully before the queen died. Time seemed to slow when the queen closed his eyes for the last time. The kingdom became quiet, except for the grieving screams from the king. The kingdom would never be the same again./span/p 


End file.
